asco
by dorisvanunop
Summary: historia original
Llegué a casa de mi madre pasadas las doce. El trayecto desde la estación de autobuses hasta la casa son dos kilómetros y está lleno de piedras. La antigua carretera dejó de existir cuando la construcción de la autopista desvió el tránsito de vehículos hacia el este del pueblo. Ahora sólo las cuatro personas que aún viven en el pueblo usan este camino.

"Lo que me faltaba" mascullo al enterrar mis zapatos de ante en uno de los muchos charcos. La maleta tiene ruedas, las cuales se traban gracias al lodo y las piedrecitas. Opto por andar a paso de tortuga mientras cae la noche. Cuando por fin llegué a casa y abrí la puerta, descubrí más de una luz encendida. Mi madre me abraza en silencio.

–Lo siento mamá, ya sabes, el autobús se retrasó...

–No pasa nada, siéntate –dijo mi madre, mientras se levantaba para preparar el café – ¿quieres café, verdad?

–Sí, echo de menos tu café.

En realidad yo echaba de menos todo. Su café, el hecho de que una persona me escuchase. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que alguien me escuchase.

–Mamá, el café... –la olla en la que preparaba el café hervía.

–Ah, lo siento, corazón... –dijo ella, levantándose para destapar la olla, luego la levantó en el aire con un gesto de triunfo – ¡ya está el café!

Sonreí bobamente. Las boberías de mi madre son un alivio cuando llevas la vida que estaba destinada para ti. Son lo único importante. Realmente me gustaría darle importancia a mi vida, o a otra cosa profunda...como la gente que tiene hijos y todo eso. Esa gente tiene que ser muy profunda...

–Ah, – dijo mi madre, sosteniendo la olla encima justo de mi cabeza, al milímetro de mi frente. Yo sonrío – tienes un pelo precioso, pero nunca te peinas bien, Anuski, siempre vas mal peinada.

–Te burlas de mí, tú siempre me peinabas mal cuando era niña...- digo, sin parar de sonreír. Creo que no he parado de sonreír desde que entré en casa. Quizá por que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír de verdad. Me duelen las mejillas y necesito ese café.

–Siempre me echas la culpa de todo, Anuski –replica sonriendo y mojando la punta de su delantal en el fregadero – yo soy la "mala" siempre, siempre.

Las dos reímos. Todo el tiempo el viejo televisor ha estado parpadeando y emitiendo soliloquios sin sentido sin que me percatara. Mamá tampoco le ha hecho mucho caso, porque de repente lo señaló con un dedo.

–¡Ya están los políticos esos! ¡ya ves lo que pasa! –dijo poniéndose en jarras – ¡no quieren hacer gobierno! ¡y las cosas no están bien para que los señores se pongan estupendos!

–Hacen lo que pueden... – musité yo, mientras me servía el café. Ahora yo sonreía falsamente y ya no me dolían las mejillas.

–Sí, hija, sí... –siguió diciendo mi madre en tono doctoral – hasta que terminen con nosotros, no pararán...¿cuántas elecciones llevamos este año?

Yo carraspeó tragándome el líquido excesivamente caliente. –Seis, creo que seis mamá...

–¿Y a tí eso te parece normal? – dijo mi madre asestándome una mirada contundente para de nuevo posar sus ojos en el televisor que parpadeaba emitiendo un nuevo soliloquio, esta vez en alemán dedicado a los ciudadanos de doble nacionalidad germano-española que estaban siendo amenazados por sectores radicales.

–Así es la democracia, mamá... – dije con mi sonrisa forzada – el pueblo tiene que elegir.

–Yo no quiero elegir, yo quiero que gobiernen, no quiero que mi dinero sea malgastado en unas nuevas elecciones que nos conducirán a lo mismo...

– Fíjate en Alemania, por ejemplo... – ejemplificó mi madre – llevan siete años sin gobierno y sin aprobar presupuestos, los landes se han sabido organizar bien. El Congreso de allí regula todas las leyes, no hay disturbios ni piquetes en todas partes como aquí. Los alemanes pueden ir al cine, al teatro, ir en bus, tranquilamente.

Dejé la taza en el platillo mientras miré a mi madre directamente.

–Veo que estás muy enterada de la política internacional, pero eso que dicen de Alemania los medios sólo es una mentira que han colgado los mass media. Sus directivos "casualmente" ahora son altos cargos de la administración. Realmente en Alemania manda el Groß Oberst.

Mi madre se dejó caer en su sofá favorito. –Entonces, ¿qué tendría que haberse hecho? ¿dejar que los ultraderechistas ganasen las elecciones y gobernasen?

–Los moderados hicieron coalición para echar a los ultraderechistas que habían conseguido la mayoría absoluta. Esas coaliciones de elementos conservadores mezclados con moderados no podían gobernar en minoría casi absoluta dando como resultado la convocatoria de nuevas elecciones, en las cuales volvieron a perder, esta vez por muchos más votos...

–¿Qué le pasa a la gente...? –se preguntaba mi madre con la mirada vidriosa puesta en la pantalla – ¿quieren destruír el país?

La pantalla dejó de parpadear cinco minutos para mostrar al líder de los ultras, con un aspecto más cuidado de lo habitual, mostrando su blanca dentadura y ajustando su reloj dorado. Su discurso había cambiado, ahora era mucho más prudente y moderado, modulando cada palabra con un aterciopelado tono.

–El discurso conservador da asco... – empezó eo líder ultra, tragué saliva, mientras apartaba los ojos de la pantalla – ellos son „el asco", me da „asco" que las personas que han sufrido los recortes en este país voten por esos asquerosos – en este momento de su discurso esgrimió un dedo índice hacia el cielo – Dios puede perdonarlos, pero han de dejarnos gobernar, porque nosotros –hizo mucho énfasis en esta palabra- hemos ganado – se oyen vítores y exclamaciones de „¡Presidente! ¡presidente!" – y es una asquerosa mentira que estemos detrás del atentado a la señora Merkel, un acto repugnante y asqueroso que condenamos con todas nuestras fuerzas – al terminar esgrime su puño enseñando los dientes. Realmente parece un perro de presa –.

Tras el discurso del líder de la extrema derecha, la pantalla vuelve a parpadear y continúan los soliloquios de voces en español, francés y alemán ininteligibles.

–Mamá, ¿cuándo vas a llamar a la Agencia de Televisiones para contratar más programas?

–Pero corazón, el resto de programas están en francés, inglés, árabe, ¿para qué quiero más programas si no entiendo esos idiomas?

Yo me encogí de hombros. – La gente los contrata aunque no sepa esos idiomas. Tus visitas podrían pensar que apoyas el discurso de los de la ultraderecha.

–Pero si es un payaso... –dijo ella con una risotada – siempre he sido de izquierdas, pero mi pensión no da para pagar más programas...esperaba, esperaba que me trajeses noticias de la capital...

–Umm... no hay mucho más de lo que acabas de oír... – dije en tono bajo – no creo que las coaliciones moderadas los dejen gobernar.

–¿Entonces estas elecciones no serán las últimas de este año, verdad?

–No, claro que no... ¿tienes la línea intercodificada?

–Sí, claro... –luego sonrió acordándose de algo divertido – a propósito, ¿te acuerdas de internet?

–¿Cómo no voy a acordarme?

– Claro, claro, creo que esa red se canceló cuando tenías cinco añitos.

–Sí, la verdad es que comunicarse a través de letras ahora está muy anticuado.

–Sí, jaja, hemos progresado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

–Si tú lo dices mamá.

Tecleé en el monitor los códigos para acceder a las pistas de cada microred asociada a mis microcontactos. A través de bips y de macromorse, me dan toda la información en menos de un minuto. „Perfecto" me dije. Mi madre me miró sin comprender.

–¿Ya has hablado con todos?

–Sí... – dije con una sonrisa de verdad. Las mejillas no me duelen. Estoy relajada al cien por cien.

Se rió. – En mis tiempos mandaría un wassap...

–¿Un was...qué?

–Es igual, déjalo... – sonreímos, mientras la pantalla deja de parpadear para dar la emisión del jefe de portavoces de los ultras, en medio de uno de sus mítines a los piquetes. Tiene el rostro ennegrecido por los sprays, y nosotras bromeamos con su aspecto, sólo con su aspecto.


End file.
